The rise of a Legend: The Titan war
by Mysterious letter M
Summary: After school ended Percy went to camp to pick up his girlfriend to a date what happened next was unexpected Annabeth broke Percy's heart now Percy trains for the second titan war that will begin in one year.Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series that's Rick Riordan owns it
1. Chapter 1: The descision

AFTER THE BoTL

"I was happy today Annabeth and I are going to a date"(Annabeth and I got together after the BoTL)

"I was heading to camp half-blood first to visit the camp and pick up Annabeth.

So here I am at my dream car a Maserati spyder my dad Poseidon (yes Greek myths are real) gave me it so if I died in a prophecy I would get what I want", (dad didn't really said that I only said that to him with my cute puppy face I know I'm really mature)

After a long drive I finally arrived at my favorite place except Montauk.

I continued to walk to the big house.

I saw Chiron I said hi and walk to the Athena cabin I saw my girlfriend Annabeth at the bed she was acting weird, hi I greeted her and she looked up to me but she never met my eyes, "hmm something's wrong, what's wrong Annabeth"

She said "Percy our scouts had a mission and said that Luke is fighting control over Kronos",

"that's great" I said, Percy I want to break up with you I still love Luke those words just broke me, instead of being mad I just stood up walk out and headed through the beach, I wonder if I chose the other option

line-break-line-break-line-break-

_Flashback_

_I was talking to my dad at the Atlantis, (mom became the queen of the seas after Amphitrite joined Oceanus, triton calls my mom, mom to)_

"_Perseus you can choose two options one train at camp and meet your girlfriend" Dad said_

_Then triton came and said happy birthday day bro triton and I were really close after I found his missing trumpet,_

"_Dad is this about that" he asked dad, dad just nodded and continued, or train at my palace for a year you can unlock many skills", I pondered about this for a moment and said," dad" I will decide after school okay he nodded and said" happy birthday son know that you are the son of the sea whatever you choose I'll be happy" then he left then triton greeted me once again and left also_

_Flashback end_

Dad I want to train at Atlantis I prayed to my dad then dad came and said Perseus I'll give you time to prepare okay I left dad to go to my cabin, no one is around they must be training at the arena so I packed my bags and left a note saying

_Dear campers_

_I will train with my dad at Atlantis for a year so don't find me_

_-Percy_

After that dad teleported us to Atlantis for me to train…..

**AT ATLANTIS**

Hey mom I said to my mother Sally Jackson, hey dad if I'm here for a year that means I don't have to study anymore _booyah_ I thought he just chuckled and said Perseus we have the best library even bigger than Athena's and we have a tutor just for you I groaned and said do I have to, yes you do said mom, okay so when is it, you will have lessons every Saturday and Sunday from 7:30 AM – 3: 00 PM I agreed to it and he passed me a note on what will I do

_Schedule_

_Training_

_Swimming -4:30 AM-5:30 AM_

_Braeakfast-5:30 AM-6:00 AM_

_Water conrol-6:00 AM –7:00 AM_

_Hurricane control 7:00 – 10:45 AM_

_Earthquake 10:45 AM – 1:30 PM_

_Lunch 1:30PM-1:45PM_

_Blood control- 1:45 PM – 5:00 PM_

_Ice 5:00 PM-6:00PM_

_Dinner 6:00PM-6:30PM_

_Free time 6: 30 – 9:00 _

_Sleeping time 9:00Pm_

_When: every Monday – Friday _

_School_

_7:30AM-8:30AM- Greek history_

_8:30AM-9:30AM-Roman history_

_9:30AM-10:00AM-break_

_10:00AM-12:00PM-forging class_

_12:00-PM-12:30PM-Lunch_

_12:30-PM-1:30PM-monsterfighting class (sea monsters included)_

_1:30PM-3:00PM-History of Atlantis_

_Continuation training_

_Sword fighting 3:00PM-3:30PM_

_Other weapons3:30PM-5:00PM_

_When: Every Saturday and Sunday_

Okay let's get this show on the road…

**(A/N: i just read my previous chapter 1 and it sucked well sorry for not updating I am an asshole proms to update at least twice a week)**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2: Life at Atlantis

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BoTL**

_Atlantis, somewhere in the ocean_

PERCY'S POV

"First week of training and it already sucks"

"Wake up Perseus it's time for your daily exercise" my brother Triton shouted

"I'm coming" I replied

So my daily exercise consists of swimming for over 50 km then doing push ups the usual

Then after that I have my breakfast which is right about NOW

"Percy come on now its breakfast already" shouted my mom from the kitchen

So my breakfast consists of blue pancakes, bacon, eggs, milk, and to top it all my favorite mom's blue cookies

"Perseus you know that you can't always train you must study" said dad

"Do I have to?" I asked with puppy eyes

"Yes you do" he replied

So somewhere in the mighty Atlantic library

"So there are many types of sea monsters" A merman I assume said

"Who are you?" I asked him

"I am Maradonn though no one knows me I tutored your father when he was just a little one" came his reply

"Can you help me?" I asked

"Of course young sea lad" he said

"So now I will teach you first the history of Greek Mythology"

It started when…

_Meanwhile, CAMP HALF-BLOOD_

CHIRON'S POV  
"Calm down children"

"How can we calm down when in a needed time Percy disappeared" shouted Travis

"Wait everybody I found this letter on his bed" shouted Grover

It said:

_Dear campers_

_I will train with my dad at Atlantis for a year so don't find me_

_-Percy_

"Well children I guess you know where he is" I shouted

"Now back to work"

"How would he train there if his friends are here there might be some cause for it?

Well maybe I would find that out later now I would listen to my favorite songs"

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"I feel like a bitch now"

"How can I dump Percy like that with having an excuse that I didn't really loved him

I should have never dated Percy now he's broken because of me"

"I'm going to make amends to what I did

**OLYMPUS**

ZEUS'S POV

"Settle down everybody" I said

But that didn't stop them then I made a thunder KA-BOOM

That shut everybody up

"There are major issues we find that He already rose through the son of Hermes's boy"

"Like we didn't knew that airhead" said Poseidon

"As I was saying more ancient monsters are returning and we need everybody's cooperation"

"Apollo and Artemis you hunt every monster you find and Artemis leave the hunt at Camp let them help the campers prepare"

"But dad" both twins pouted

"That's final meanwhile Ares, Hephaestus I need you both to hunt any strong monsters for instance the chimera"

"Yes father"

"Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera I want you to research about the ancient monsters you are the eldest of all of us"

"Hestia I want you to make sure that the minor gods are on our side"

"Athena I want you to help little Perseus in his training no buts"

"The rest of you I want you to be alert especially you Hermes I want you to report to me what happens in the mortal world"

"That's all"


	3. Chapter 3: Love is Confusing

**(A/N: guys I changed my title cause it totally sucked so now without further delay I Present you chapter 3 badum tss)**

**PERCY'S POV**

"Wait Maradonn so you're telling me that there are beings that are stronger than titans"

"Yes Perseus they are called the protogenoi or as they are more famous called Primordials"

"Please call me Percy so continue on with the story"

"So Chaos the…"

AFTER MANY HOURS OF STORY TELLING

"Wow I never knew my family was so complicated"

"So you met Maradonn son"

"Lord Poseidon" Maradonn said as he bowed

"Sorry to intrude in your studies Percy but you are currently needed on Olympus" Dad said

"Great what did I do now to make them angry?"

"Oh don't worry it's about the great prophecy"

I sighed in Relief

"Farewell master Percy"

"Goodbye Maradonn until next time"

Then with a flash of light we are now on Olympus

"Perseus you know that you are the child of the prophecy right" Asked Zeus

"Yes milord"

"Well we need to train you up here on Olympus not only in Atlantis"

"Why?"

"So you can be further trained by our war god, we already talked about it"

"You're lucky I'm training you punk" said Ares

"Yeah yeah"

"Why you" said Ares but dad stopped him with his trident

"That's all Olympians now go"

So now that I don't have anything to do I asked my dad if I can stay here then return for dinner later

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"I don't know why but I have the sudden desire to go to Olympus"

"Chiron I feel like a God or Goddess is telling me to go to Olympus can I go"

"Yes child I will tell Argus to come with you"

_At the Empire State Building _

"After going through the annoying guy that holds the key I finally went through the elevator"

As I was walking through the streets of Olympus I bumped with someone then I saw his face

"PERCY?"

"ANNABETH?"

**PERCY'S POV**

"PERCY?"

"ANNABETH?"

"What are you doing here I suddenly went mad not mad furious"

"Percy please let me explain" she said

"Explain what that you broke my heart for the traitor, Gods Annabeth I loved you for Zeus's sake"

There were many people staring at us now but I didn't care

"Percy I was just caught up with the moment that I thought I loved you but it was different Percy I loved you because you were the perfect man but I didn't loved you it was just I can't explain damn it" she said

Now she was crying

"Annabeth then why did you went out with me?"

"Because I was lonely Percy it clouded my judgment, please Percy forgive me"

"Annabeth even if you betrayed me I'm still your friend remember this I may forgive but I will never forget"

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Thank you Percy"

I hugged him not as his lover but his friend no his best friend

"Now let's go" he said

As we were nearing the elevator he stopped then said

"Annabeth don't tell anyone you saw me I will got to camp maybe next month but I have many things to do so"

"I understand Seaweed brain"

"Bye Percy"

Then I walked through the elevator with a smile plastered on my face

**PERCY'S POV**

As Annabeth walks through the elevator I felt like the weight of the world was lifted away from my back and trust me I know the feeling

"Percy" some one calls me

I then saw Aphrodite

"Percy how I wish you were still with Annabeth but alas you are not fated together" she said

"Why"

"Trust me on this Perseus I may not be the sick lust craving Goddess everyone thinks about me I mean I'm not the Goddess of sex anyways you are going to have a love one and she will forever be yours" she said then vanished

Having Enough I called blackjack then asked him to drop me in Miami where my father's palace is closest.

Yeah two updates in a day never knew I could do it so yeah please read and review


End file.
